


Bunk Mates

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I will probably rewrite or add to this later but I needed to get this out, Snuggling, Spooning, post 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy requests tent spooning, but no hanky panky. Toby's in shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunk Mates

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do this tomorrow but then...I couldn't wait.

Happy and Toby are out by the fire longer than anyone else, s'mores and smoke blending into a haze of exhaustion that overtakes everyone one by one.

Ralph and Paige take to their tent first as Ralph’s falling asleep on Walter’s shoulder. He tries to argue for five minutes that he wasn’t asleep until Walter says, “Ralph, you were drooling on my shoulder.”

The next departures are Cabe and Sly, who argue for twenty minutes until Paige points out that she brought ear plugs. Walter and Cabe rock-paper-scissor for being Sly’s tent partner, which annoys Sylvester so much he zips himself into a tent and Cabe and Walter are stuck together.

And then it’s just Toby and Happy by the fire, Happy’s hand just close enough to Toby’s that she could hold it if she wanted.

“You know,” says Toby, “there’s an extra tent. If you wanted it.”

“I know,” Happy says. “What, had enough spooning for one day?”

“Never,” Toby says. It’s meant to be a joke, but there’s too much honesty behind his eyes. After the day they've had, after almost freezing to death, she's surprised either of them are holding it together.

After realizing they've been staring at each other for a little too long, Happy manages a smile. “Thanks for not letting me die, by the way.”

“Thanks for not dying,” Toby says.

Happy’s not sure, but she thinks it’s a moment, and she's done missing moments. She leans in, Toby meeting her half way.

There’s something warm about the way his lips press against hers, soft and a lot more gentle than Happy’s in the mood for. She parts her lips and slides her tongue against Toby’s mouth, and the little noise of surprise he makes is almost charming. He responds as she'd hoped, a little taste of desperation behind the still-new excitement of the kiss, but it's desperation she mirrors.

Toby's hand rests on the back of her head, fingers threaded through her hair, and she grabs at his shirt to pull him closer.

Minutes later, when Happy is breathless and warmer than she’s been in days, they break apart.

“I distinctly remember you saying no hanky panky,” Toby says. She’s pleased to see that he’s just about as flustered as she feels.

“You think that’s hanky panky?” she asks, standing. She shoots him a grin. “Oh, you have no idea what you're in for."

"Tonight?" Toby asks.

"I distinctly remember saying no hanky panky," Happy says. She walks over to the tent, and throws a look over her shoulder. She’s beginning to like that combination of befuddlement and glee that floats across Toby’s features.

She can’t help but moan a little bit as she settles onto the sleeping back. Paige has brilliant forethought – there’s some sort of mattress pad underneath the sleeping bag and everything’s as comfortable as her bed at home.

“Well, apparently you don’t need me,” Toby says.

“Oh, shut up, Doc,” Happy says. She sits up and hooks a hand behind his knee, pulling him so he falls down on the sleeping bag next to her. “I need a space heater.”

“I expected that to be painful,” he says, stretching out. “But this is surprisingly comfortable.” His yawn is huge. “Sorry, Hap,” he says. “Looks like you won’t be getting any hanky panky from me tonight.”

Happy pushes at his side, but he catches her arm and she falls against him. She kisses him gently as he hugs her to him.

“Do you remember what I said?” he asks.

“The whole speech about why you were talking?” Happy asks. “Yeah. You working your jaw, me working my brain.”

“After, though,” Toby asks, looking unexpectedly vulnerable.

She frowns. “Not really.”

He looks disappointed. “Well, I had some truly amazing monologues. Romantic. Deathbed confessions. All of that.”

“Well, let’s hope you never have to make any deathbed confessions any time soon,” Happy says. Without another word she unzips the sleeping bag and throws it on top of them. Toby just stays where he is as Happy pillows her head on his arm.

“Are we spooning or what?” Happy asks.

Toby’s arm is a welcome, warm weight across her waist, and she’s not quite asleep when he presses the softest kiss to her neck.

“You did that,” Happy says with a moment of clarity. “I remember you doing that.”

Toby hums in agreement, “I didn’t want the last thing you felt to be cold.”

Unsure of how to respond, Happy turns and kisses him softly, just enough to tell him that she doesn’t know what to say.

“No hanky panky,” Toby insists, words mumbled against her lips.

“You wish, Doc,” she says, punctuating her sentence with a yawn.

When she wakes up the next morning, comfortable and better rested than she’s felt in months, Toby’s arm is still around her.

She goes to sit up, but Toby’s arm holds her close.

“Not leaving,” Toby says. “Too cold.”

“Oh, you’re too cold?” Happy asks. But she settles back.

“Better,” Toby says. “Much better.”

Happy has to agree.


End file.
